Family Part 3
by liliesandroses54
Summary: Why can't her family have confrontations with her on her days off? Another addition to my Family series, don't really have to read the others to understand.


*A/N: When I started Family it was just a little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone and I got pressured into doing this story and part 2 and I'm happy about it. Thanks to everyone that has ever read and or reviewed. Hope you enjoy this!

Family Part 3

Molly was sitting at her desk doing the tedious task of paper work. She was humming along with whatever song was playing on the radio as she filed out the cause of death for Hilary May Tyler. It was always so sad when such a young girl killed herself. As Molly was having these sad musings a distinctive 'crack' broke through the music.

With a heavy sigh Molly turned the radio off before turning around. After she had, Molly wished she hadn't. Standing in her lab near the table where Hilary lay, was her uncle, her fuming, red eared, ginger uncle. "Uncle Ron?" She asked cautiously.

Ron's eyes tore themselves away from the sheet covered face on the table to Molly. His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again. His fists were clenched, knuckles turning white, and he seemed to be vibrating. Molly put things together rather quickly. "Rose told you, didn't she?"

Her quiet question seemed to snap her uncle back to reality. When he finally did he was shouting. "Is that all you can say? My one and only daughter is pregnant and married to a… a FERRET and all you can say is 'Rose told you, didn't she?'"

"Really Uncle Ron, he isn't like his family. Have you ever actually talked to him or did you just start ranting and raving with all you old prejudices?" Molly questioned as she stood up from her chair. Uncle Ron was known to throw things when angry and Molly didn't want to be a sitting target. Her uncle would never hurt her on purpose, but when he was this angry he didn't think first, just acted.

"I don't have to talk to him, he is a Malfoy. That is all I need to know. And you try to turn this on me; this is all your fault!" Ron shouted, his ears matching the red still in his hair, his face starting to darken as well.

"My fault! How is it my fault?" Molly was trying to stay calm, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"You had to fight with her, you told her to date that pureblood scum, and you didn't tell me when Rose told you. You helped her hide it, Molly."

Molly edged around the table trying to put some distance between her and her uncle. Her wand was in the lab coat on the back of her chair. She wanted to slap her forehead at her own stupidity. "Maybe she didn't tell you right away, because she knew you'd react like this. If you'd just calm down and think rationally about all this you and everyone else involved in this would feel better."

Ron scoffed at her. "You're too much like your father. Always wanting to do the rational thing, worked out well for him didn't it. The prat."

Molly glared at her uncle. "This is why Rose didn't tell you until now. You are stuck in the war with all its prejudices. Grow up, Uncle Ron!" She screamed at him.

He stopped for a moment and stared at her. Molly crossed her arms over her chest, wondering if she could make it to the door. But a flying tea cup came soaring at her head. Molly barely had time to duck. The cup flew through the air where her head and been, before it smashed against the wall. "Just like Percy." He snarled.

Molly rolled under the table as Ron ran around it "Leave my dad alone, everyone else has forgiven him. Why can't you? Now I think it's time for you to leave, Uncle Ron." She spoke in what she hoped was a calm voice as she got to her feet.

Ron stood there staring at her, making no move to leave. "I think it would be in your best interest to do as she says." A voice said from the doorway. Molly and Ron both turned to see Sherlock and John standing there.

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Molly cut him off. "I'll call Aunt Hermione." She said warningly. He uncle stared at her a moment the color draining from his face, before an embarrassed blush started to creep back up his ears. Then he disappeared with a 'crack.' Molly just let out a shaky breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"Did he just?" John asked uncertainly.

Molly mentally cursed. "My uncle is a professional magician." She came up with on the spot and then hoping to distract them; she quickly swiped at her eyes like she was checking for tears and asked. "Now what can I do for you two?"

"Hilar…" Sherlock started, but turned to glare at John as the doctor elbowed him in the ribs, hard. "What?" He hissed.

John didn't answer him, but spoke to Molly. "Molly, why don't you take a couple minutes? Calm down a bit, we can wait." His voice was calm and caring like he was afraid that she would fall over.

Molly just waved a hand at him, a tad touched at his concern. "I'm fine, that's just a normal Wednesday with my family. Hilary Tyler is on the table." She said as she pulled the sheet off of the young girl's face. "But if you're here to prove that she was murdered I'll be upset with you both. Why couldn't you boys have come **before** I finished her file?"

Molly swears she saw just a slight upturn on Sherlock's mouth as he moved closer to the body. Molly had a small smile as she went back to her desk, even though she was annoyed that she would probably have to stay late to redo Hilary's report.

*A/N: Okay, so what'd ya think? Please let me know, I kind of feel like I made Ron to violent, but I want to know what you think. so please review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
